Troubles Between Us
by wanicrocodile
Summary: Sequel to 'Are We More Than Friends'. Alex finds out that Logan and the boys are visiting them in New York and she's super excited! That is, until problems started piling up one after another leaving her to question their relationship. "Do you think it's best we broke up?"


_Dear Diary,_

_It's been months since I reunited with Logie bear, back in LA. Ever since then we've texting and talking on the phone till early morning. I even went inside his dreams sometimes, since he knew about me being a wizard though I probably have to give up on the wizard's competition if I want to be with Logan. Being a wizard is really confusing and there's so much decision to make! Well whatever, there's still time for me to think before I become old and wrinkled._

_Love,  
A. Russo_

As soon as she signed off, her name was called out from the living room. Alex sighed. They obviously needed her help at the sub shop, again. Ever since they came back from LA, they've been busy working their butts off since they've gotten more customers than usual. "So it is true, dating celebrities does bring fame to you and your family." Her dad had concluded.

After making a quick check in the mirror, Alex stormed down the stairs. Faint voices of her family were heard as she stepped closer to the living room. "Oh oh she's here. Everyone, stay cool." She heard her brother, Max, whisper to them.

"I'm here so what? What are you guys trying to hide from me?" Alex asked, giving them a confused look.

"We're not hiding anything." Justin lied, his voice cracking a little.

Alex crossed her arms as she walked closer to them. "Really, are you sure? Because you guys are standing awfully close as if you didn't want to be overheard," she stated, "And Justin, you're a terrible liar."

Justin cursed under his breath as everyone else sighed. They knew hiding a secret from Alex was a bad idea. "You caught us, honey. We didn't want to tell you this but…" Mrs. Russo's voice trailed off as she turned away from her daughter.

"Didn't want to tell me what?" she demanded, staring straight at her mother.

Mr. Russo sat down and cleared his throat. "Well, it's concerning Logan." He started, wondering how he should tell her.

"We didn't want to worry you about this but we thought you had to know." Justin added, still not bringing in the main point.

"Can you guys just stop stalling and hurry up and get to the point?" Alex growled.

"Hey Alex!" Harper burst through the front door, waving at the Russo family with a big smile plastered on her face.

Her face immediately fell as she observed the Russo family. Harper gulped. "Not now, Harper." Alex said without even glancing at her best friend. "Unless you know what's going on."

"I take it you guys are trying to tell her about _you-know what_?" Harper asked, playing with her fingers as she looked nervously from the Russo family to Alex and back at the family.

"Oh so you do know? Care to tell me what's going on?" Alex turned to her friend, crossing her arms as she gestured for her friend to explain the situation.

Harper began panicking. She didn't like the pressure that was being put on her. "SEE YOU IN P.E.!" she shouted, running out of the door.

Alex groaned before turning her attention back to her family. "Can you guys just tell me what's going on? Mum, you said it had something to do with Logan right?"

Her mother gave a slow nod. "We didn't want to worry you." Justin said.

"Worry me about what?" she retorted.

"Well Logan… He got into an accident." Mr. Russo said. "But he's fine now! That happened last week and he didn't receive any major injuries thanks to his jacket so he's fine right now."

Alex let out a breath of air. "That was it? I thought it was something worse than that. Logan already told me about it." She said, laughing.

"Well actually that's not what we're hiding." Max said nonchalantly.

Everyone turned to Max, Alex's face back to confusion and the others looked betrayed as the youngest apparently blew their cover. Alex looked at her family before giving a sigh of defeat. "Well since you guys don't want to tell me, I guess I'll just head back to my room." She said before adding, "Oh and Justin, you seemed to be getting better at lying. I don't like it."

And with that, Alex hurried up to her room. Since they didn't want to tell her, might as well she find out herself. Alex quickly did a spell on a nearby picture frame to see what's going on in the living room. "It's a good thing she gave up." Max said.

"You almost blew our cover." Justin replied.

"Well at least now she won't find out about Big Time Rush coming to New York for a tour and visiting us." Mr. Russo said.

Alex gasped. Logan was coming to visit? Alex gave a light squeal and headed straight for her diary. Obviously telling Harper and her family was a big no since they we're supposed to know that she knew about it so what better way to rant about it then to write it out in her diary?

**Page Break ***

"Good morning, everyone!" Alex greeted, giving a genuine smile as she headed towards the fridge.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Justin asked.

Alex chugged on a carton of milk, finishing every single drop of it before letting out a loud and satisfying burp. "I'm pretty sure that's Alex." Max said, grabbing an apple from the basket of fruit placed on the counter.

Alex wasn't the type to wake up early in the morning, especially on Sundays. Justin shrugged it off and resumed with the paper he was reading. Alex let out a light laugh before making her way back to her room to get ready for a nice, hot bath. "Maybe I should start on my homework." She said before shaking her head in amusement.

She never does any of her homework no matter how much of a good mood she's in. She had already checked the tour dates. 2 more days until their second reunion.

**Hey guys! It's been awhile since I wrote a BTR fanfic so I decided, why not write a sequel to **_**Are We More Than Friends?**_** as a New Year's present from me to all you rushers out there! I'm hoping this year, my writing skills might get better bit by bit and I can eventually call myself a successful fanfiction writer! Cheers to a new year guys!**


End file.
